The Hated Sons of Kaldor
by i.spawn
Summary: Lord Kaldor Draigo, Supreme Grand Master of the 666th chapter of the Adeptus Astartes stumbles upon an unholy daemonic artifact that causes his fallen brethren to come back from the dead. This creates a new class of Grey Knight, one never seen before.
1. Chapter 1 Mysterious Figure

Chapter 1: "The Mysterious Figure"

Before the events of Lord Kaldor Draigo's disappearance, as seen in Codex Grey Knights. Kaldor had developed a new form of Grey Knight without the consent of his fellow brotherhood members. This new unit was known as the Black Knights. They were created by Lord Kaldor for personal purposes, you see, many years back, Lord Kaldor Draigo lost ten battle brothers very dear to him at the hands of a demon prince named M'kar the Reborn. These battle brothers were his ten closest battle brothers before Lord Kaldor was Supreme Grand Master of the Grey Knights. They fought battle after battle after battle with Kaldor, they were closer than any other and wouldn't let death separate their alliance.

One day, when Kaldor and group of eight Purifiers were entrusted with the transportation demonic artifact known as the Armarkinath, of which is said to revive the dead into dark and shadowed versions of their old selves. As Kaldor and the Purifiers transferred the artifact into the Librarium Daemonica, Kaldor could hear voices coming from the weapon, promising him many things, sweet nothings that Kaldor is more than apt to deal with. The weapon was safely delivered and stored in the Librarium Daemonica, without any trouble once so ever. However, those promises of returning his loved ones still remained in Kaldor's mind, of course he wouldn't let it affect him but still, he missed them…

The next day, Kaldor returned to the Librarium Daemonica to take stock of the artifacts, as commanded by Brother Captain Stern. He told him to do this to make sure none of the weapons were lost or were beginning to disappear from the mortal realm. At first, nothing seemed out of place, until he caught a shadowy man in the corner of the room, wielding Armarkinath in one hand and ball of warp energy in the other. The details of the man were blurred due to the shadowy illusion that surrounded his person. Kaldor was shocked that he could sense his psychic signature, he felt no presence in this place once so ever, aside from his own.

Kaldor screamed out, "Heretic, stop!" Kaldor fired his storm bolter into the figure, the bolter shells went straight through him like a cloud of smoke. The figure was no more, it disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, dropping the artifact upon the ground causing it send out some sort of pulse. The pulse worried Kaldor, but not nearly as much as a mysterious figure being capable of entering their sanctum. Kaldor reported directly to the Prognosticars of the Grey Knights, asking for help in discovering what had happened. Once he had told the Prognosticars of this break in, news spread about this spectre throughout all ranks of Grey Knights, fear had struck their hearts.

After some detailed analysis, the Prognosticars came to the conclusion that it must be a demon of immense powers in illusion, most likely a Tzeentch demon of some rare variety. As for the pulse, the energy it generated seems to have filled the entire Librarium with unstable and unpredictable warp energy. However, it doesn't seem to be affecting any other artefacts in the Librarium, so the Prognosticars decided to tell a squad of Purifiers to move it to a secret vault where they could keep it away from any other demonic infiltration. And just in the case the weapon began interacting with other artefacts. Kaldor, went back to his chambers that night and spent many hours reading the Libre Daemonica, in search of that unholy demons name. He was unable to find any mention of a demon of this kind…


	2. Chapter 2 Family Discourse

Chapter 2: "Family Discourse"

The very next day, 290.M34, Kaldor and his new strike squadron were instructed to assist in the attack on the Hollow Cult. The fight had already ensued and many Grey Knights had fallen and need reinforcements. Lord Kaldor took his squadron in a strike cruiser and flew into low orbit over the planet of Odrine. Kaldor and his squad deep struck onto the planet's surface, surrounded by lesser daemons on all sides. Kaldor's strike squad, pushed through the hordes of daemon kin toward their battle brothers in the center of the battle. The hellish daemons threw themselves towards Kaldor's strike squad with relentless fury. The Grey Knights kept them back with all their might, their armor and sword being their only protection against the hellish waves of hellspawn. The sky was dark red with blood, and ground a jagged rocky landscape. Despite the odds, Kaldor made it to his fellow battle brothers. Once the squad had arrived, Brother Captain Draco informed them that the cultists that they are searching for are hiding in the tower in the distance. He pointed towards a black tower that was leaning to one side. Around it were stairs curving up to the top of the tower, along with a few windows on the sides. It seemed to be the location of which the Hollowed Cult resides, it was the center of this daemonic incursion. A warp portal was opened directly above the tower, unleashing hellspawn unto the ground below.

Brother Captain Draco's terminator squadron combined with Kaldor's strike squad was still not enough to fight the hordes of Bloodletters that flooded their location. Brother Captain Draco harnessed his psychic power and created a psychic wall in front of the Bloodletter horde, giving them a few moments to call for reinforcements. The Bloodletters slammed into the wall, relentlessly smashing their unholy weapons into the shield causing it to flicker with every hit. Draco radioed in for reinforcements while focusing his willpower on the shield wall. Within moments, Three Dreadknights appeared behind Draco and his men. They began firing their heavy psycannons into the hundreds of daemon kin causing a mass of demonic bodies to fly in several directions. The Dreadknights swung their greatswords into the army of daemons, effortlessly slicing through the horde, killing many with every swing.

Using the Dreadknights awesome firepower, Brother Captain Draco pushed through the horde with his battle brothers close behind him. Once Draco had reached the tower, he commanded Kaldor and his strike squad to eliminate the Hollow Cultists and to close the portal before it was too late. Kaldor sprinted up the stairs in his bloody silver power armor with his six squad members at his back. They burst through the door leading into the tower and found three cultists with a blade through their stomachs. Each of them was kneeling on a unholy symbol of Khorne, this was a sacrifice to the Blood God. The other five cultist rushed the strike squad with stub guns and sharpened steel. With little effort, Kaldor cut them down, leaving the cultists in two halves, blood leaking into the floorboards.

Kaldor walked into the center of the room and planted his sword in the floorboard of the tower and focused his psychic might on the portal above him. His fellow strike squad members joined him, combining their psychic power into one only seen in a brotherhood of psykers. Within moments, the warp portal was closed, the daemons were finally obliterated… However, before the Grey Knights fled the planet, Kaldor reported to the Prognosticars a sort of shadowy figure standing in the tower after he had closed the gate. It said to him before he left, "You will soon see the true power of Khorne, soon you will see…" The figure then disappeared before his eyes, Kaldor had asked his fellow brothers about this figure, they told him that they never saw the figure in the first place. Kaldor was subjected to questioning while the tower was obliterated by orbital fire.


	3. Chapter 3 Rude Awakening

Chapter 3: Rude Awakening

Librarian Tanitus examined Kaldor from across the room. Kaldor sat in his power armor, kneeling in front of his force sword, Brother Captain Draco stood nearby and watching the scene. This room was typically used for honing the psychic abilities of the Grey Knight initiates but was being repurposed for this meeting.

"Justicar Kaldor, you say you saw a figure in the tower of the Hollowed Cult after the warp portal had been closed. Could you describe this figure?" Asked Librarian Tanitus.

"He was about 7 feet tall, he covered his body with a black robe and he had bright white eyes. I couldn't see any symbols of chaos on his person but he resembled that of heretic." Replied Kaldor.

"There is no doubt that this demon wanted to send a message to us. He must be some sort of greater demon of Khorne, possibly related to that figure we saw back in the Librarium. Desciption matches. But why you, why is that you are the only one of us able to see or even sense it? That is the question…" Said the Librarian.

"I think it best if Kaldor stays here tonight, if he is tainted by the warp we can't allow this figure to spread to our brothers. I will watch over him." Said Brother Captain Draco.

"Agreed Brother Captain Draco, I will retire now." Said the Librarian as he stood and walked out the door.

That night, Brother Captain Draco subjected Kaldor to brutal psychic trials to test in purity of spirit. This went on until midnight when Kaldor was finally allowed to rest, Brother Captain Draco allowed Kaldor sleep on a bedroll while Draco returned to the barracks. As Kaldor slept on the cold stone floor of the trials room, he dreamed once again of his battle brothers from the past. He missed them considerably. Kaldor awoke to sound of energy crackling somewhere in the room. He sat up and looked around the room, in the room were several pairs of red eyes combined with glowing red nemesis force weapons. Kaldor got to his feet and picked up his nemesis force weapon and held his ground saying, "Who are you, heretics!?".

"Kaldor...its us…" Said a grave voice from the shadows. The knights emerged from the darkness and stood in the light, exposed. Before Kaldor stood eleven black armored paladins, their armor etchings were a bright red color, it resonated with a mysterious power. Kaldor quickly said, "Explain yourself daemon!"

"Please Kaldor, it's us. We have been revived by the power of the figure. We are not heretics, please lower your weapon." Replied the Brother Captain Helstrom of the Black Knights.

Kaldor raised his weapon and said, "No, This cannot be. Back away daemon, you cursed heretic playing with my mind!" Kaldor swung his sword parrying that of Helstrom's daemon hammer. "Please Kaldor, We mean no harm. We must speak to Supreme Grand Master Morthian, its urgent." Said Helgore before Kaldor took another strike at him. Helstrom and Kaldor fought one another, their sword clanging against one another with streams of blue and red energy burst off their weapons. Kaldor without his power armor was still a fairly formidable foe, even against a highly trained paladin in terminator armor. Helstrom, sick of the fighting, disarmed Kaldor and hit him with the but end of his hammer. Kaldor fell on his back and passed out, The Black Knights left the chamber and made their way to Supreme Grandmaster Morthian's chamber.

The opened the chamber's metal door and walked into Morthian's room. He was up late researching the strange occurrences that Kaldor has been experiencing. Castilian Crowe was sitting nearby him sharpening his force sword, as Black Knights walked into the room Crowe and Morthian stood and drew their weapons. "Explain yourself daemon!" Said Morthian.

"Lower your weapons, let me explain what has happened." Said Helstrom...


	4. Chapter 4 Judgement

Chapter 4: Judgement

Helstrom and his ten Black Knights stood before the Supreme Grand Master Morthian and the eight Grandmaster who sat above the Black Knights in a makeshift court of law. Several of the Grey Knights sat to the left and right of Black Knights and acted a jury. As soon as all Knights had settled in, Morthian slammed his daemon hammer on the stone podium in front of him, silencing the room.

"This court is now in session, I have brought you all here today to assist me in deciding the fate of these outsiders. After inspection of their weapons by the Prognosticars, they seem to be harnessing a form of warp energy unrecognizable to them. Their armor glows with a reddish color, instead of the golden etchings. Their armor, coated in a dark black color instead of grey. I will send Chief Librarian Tanitus to examine their psychic integrity."

As Morthian says his name, Tanitus walks down to the Black Knights a takes Helstrom's hand. He flips his hand over and looks into his palm. After a few moments, Librarian Tanitus's eyes begin to glow a bright blue color, his head slowly lingers back until it's facing the ceiling. All of the sudden, Librarian Tanitus lets go of Helstrom's hand and takes a step back. Tanitus shakes his head in bewilderment and says, "I've never seen anything like this. It doesn't appear to Daemon in origin, nor does it seem to be pure magic. It's an unpredictable kind of aura surrounding these Paladins, one that I simply cannot explain. It doesn't seem to be blessing of any kind, it's just… there."

Librarian Tanitus walked back to his seat and awaited a word from Morthian. "You have heard the Librarian's diagnosis, should we allow these abnormal Knights to walk among us or should they imprisoned? All for their freedom?"

A few strike squad Grey Knights raised their swords in agreement but very few. "All for imprisonment?" At this point, nearly every Grey Knight raised their blades in agreement, the court had decided. Morthian slammed his hammer once more on the podium and said, "It is decided then, they shall be imprisoned deep beneath Titan's surface till further notice." When Morthian finished speaking he made one final slam of his hammer upon the podium and allowed all Grey Knights to return to their bunks, excluding Kaldor who is still being held for suspicion.

The Black Knights enter their cell, an uncomfortable a dark room with a few beds and pieces of damp furniture. This was probably the nicest looking cell compared to most of the Imperium's many prisons. Helstrom made one final word before stepping inside the cramped cell, "You will need our help, and when you do, we'll be waiting." With the utterance of his final word, the cell door slammed shut and locked. As the Grey Knight captor walked away, four of the Inquisition's Mystics arrived and spent the night using their psychic ability to keep the cell inescapable. The Black Knights prepared for bed while Kaldor stayed up all night, wondering what kind of monsters he's just witnessed...


	5. Chapter 5 A Match Made In the Warp

Chapter 5: "A Match Made in the Warp"

A few days went by after the Black Knights imprisonment, Kaldor had been rehabilitated from his previous state of shock. The Grey Knights were back to normal, as normal as fighting daemons in the warp can be I suppose. On this particular day, a rumbling from beneath the Librarium was heard. A squad of Purifiers investigated this noise, they discovered the usual daemonic voices coming from the Librarium, promising to grant them great power if the weapons were released from their storage. The Purifiers, being the incorruptible soldiers that they are, ignored these false promises and were about to the leave the Librarium until they heard a deep, bombastic voice call out from deep within the Librarium, "Your end is near, Kaldor will die… Nothing shall remain but ash. War, Death and Retribution." The Purifiers later reported this to the Prognosticars.

Also on this day, Kaldor received the title of Brother Captain Lord Kaldor Draigo for defeating the Hollowed Cult a few days back. Despite the strange incursions lately, Draigo has shown no signs of corruption towards chaos so they believe he can still be trusted.

Later that same day, Supreme Grand Master Morthian received a report about a daemonic incursion on the planet Olia. Morthian sends Brother Captain Kaldor and his new squad of Terminators in through means of a Stormraven while his assistance will arrive via deep strike. Once Kaldor and his terminators were ready for combat, they were sent down to the planet to investigate the daemonic presence.

Upon entering the atmosphere, a brutal battle could be seen from above. A chapter of silver colored space marines, unknown to the Grey Knights, fought against a daemonic horde of Bloodletters, Screamers and Horrors all fighting together united. The Grey Knight's flew their Stormraven behind the line of the space marines and drew their force weapons upon landing. Kaldor approached who he believed was the captain of these space marines. As Kaldor approached, the space marine knelt to the ground, his sword facing downward as well as his head hanging down. "The Grey Knights have arrived. Evening, Brother Captain. I am Chapter Master Artemis Stormsword, pleasure to meet you sir." Kaldor shook Artemis's hand with a somewhat confused look on his face, "How does this space marine know about us? Who are these people?" So many questions to ask but so little time to ask them. Artemis had pure silver armor with a red crusader helmet. He held the Burning Blade in one hand and a storm shield in the other. He was also equipped with a jump pack, artificer armor, a plasma pistol attached to his leg and a tall banner on his back. He was highly decorated as well with many sigils and seals of purity covering his armor.

"Pleasure to meet you Artemis. I'm sorry but I must ask… What chapter do you belong to Captain?" Asked Kaldor somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. We are the Ethereal Legion, unrecorded in the Imperium's many chapters. We were created prior to the Horus Heresy to hunt down the traitors of the Emperor. Our organization was ordered by the Emperor himself before..." Artemis was cut off by a word from his Devastator Sergeant saying, "Were being pushed back sir, there's too many of them!" Artemis responded quickly and sharply, "Hold the line Space Marines, no daemon shall cross this line!" After saying this, Artemis looked back at Kaldor and said, "Time to show what you're made of Knight." After he spoke, Artemis used his jump pack to dive into the horde of daemons, cutting them down one by one.

Lord Kaldor motioned for his terminators to assist these marines in their attack. Kaldor charge into the daemonic horde, force swords cutting their their flesh like butter to a knife. The crumbling imperial building surrounding their assault caused the ground to tremble, or maybe that was due to the many stomping feet of the daemons of chaos, hard to tell. The sky began to turn a dark black color, three sons in the sky were slowly being blocked out by the gray clouds.

The Ethereal space marines fought hard against the daemonic horde, unrelenting, unforgiving to the unholy monsters that charged them. Many losses were had, many Ethereal Space Marines had been murdered by the daemon-kin, however not a single Grey Knight had fallen at the hands of daemon just yet. Their lines thinning, Kaldor called in for reinforcements against the daemons. Within a few moments, two more Stormraven gunships delivers several Purifiers onto the battlefield. Their holy flames burst from their hands, setting the daemonic horde a blaze! Screaming in pain. Other Bloodletter simply cackled at the sight of death, daemonic and human alike. The three gunships flew across the battlefield, killing hundreds of Bloodletters and Horrors with their twin linked assault cannons and hurricane pattern bolters. The sea of chaos undivided began to lessen, until a warp portal was opened. Down the street of the destroyed Imperial city, the portal was opened and a massive daemon prince named M'kar the Reborn.

Lord Kaldor saw this gigantic daemon prince and realized that he must stop the incursion soon before it's too late. Kaldor forced his squad through the waves of daemons. Slaughtering daemon after daemon with unending strength. Today, Kaldor embodied that of what the Grey Knight's stood for, he was the tip of the emperor's spear, the edge of his sword, he is the instrument of his will. Soon Lord Kaldor Draigo stood before the Mighty Daemon Prince. The two clashed with great force, their powerful weapons parrying the other's. This was an opponent Kaldor was destined to face...


	6. Chapter 6 Fatal Duel

Chapter 6: "A Fatal Duel"

As is now recorded in legend, Kaldor fought the great daemon prince of M'kar the Reborn and defeated him singled handedly, saving all who lived and breathed on the planet from their biggest threat. Kaldor returned to Titan a hero, A glorious unrivaled hero. After the fight, the Ethereal Space Marines were teleported off the planet before the Grey Knights could really get to know them. All they had left behind in their wake was a tattered cloth with a red skull on the front with the Inquisitorial letter I behind it. The Grey Knights returned this cloth to the Prognosticars who left it in storage.

Once Kaldor had returned he received the rank of Grand Master, the fastest promotions that a Grey Knight has ever received. Kaldor was honored and received his new title with grace. Supreme Grand Master Morthian decided to hold a celebration in Kaldor's honor, for killing such a great daemon, he should be praised. Many of the Grey Knights drank and were merry with one another, one of happiest moments the chapter has ever truly had. While his battle brothers enjoyed their time together, Supreme Grandmaster Morthian went to the jailing chambers and checked on the Black Knights. As he approached their cell, he could see that they were hosting some sort of duel between them. Two of the Knights are with their red nemesis force weapons fought one another while the other nine paladins simply circled the two and watched. They fought brutally against one another, almost like hungry savages or worse, orks!

As Morthian approached their cell, He stood nearby and watched the fight ensue. The fight was between Helstrom and his second in command Justicar Invictus. The two of them were incredibly good fighters with melee weapons as well as with their hands. Their strength was unparalleled amongst their other Black Knights. At some point during the battle, Helstrom dropped his force weapon to the ground and raised his armored fists. Invictus noticing his challenge, did the same and dropped his two falchions. The two of them began to beat their fists into each other's armor. Despite how durable terminator armor is, Invictus and Helstrom were somehow powerful enough to push one another off balance with single punches. The sheer power they had without any weapons to assist them was truly outstanding. Eventually, Helstrom lifted Invictus above his head and slammed him into the concrete floor of the cell, know him out cold.

Morthian, impressed by Helstrom's incredible strength decided to challenge him. If he were to defeat him, he would consider their release. Helstrom didn't see much other way they would escape their damned cell so he accepted and followed Morthian to the dueling chamber. First, Morthian grabbed his master crafted nemesis force halberd from his personal quarters and then he went to the dueling chambers. One he stepped in, he could see nearly an entire brotherhood of Grey Knights in the chamber standing around the dueling circle that Helstrom stood in. Helstrom held his hammer tight, his eyes focused on his target, if he can defeat Morthian he can finally see battle once more. Morthian stepped into the circle, spinning his halberd on one hand, showing off his great skill to intimidate Helstrom before the battle.

Once the two were in position, One Grey Knight his a dusty gong with a small hammer and the fight began. Morthian kept his distance from Helstrom , using long distances strikes with his halberd to keep him out of range to use his hammer. This strategy worked for only a few moments until Helstrom took hold of Morthian's halberd and pulled. This caused Morthian to be basically thrown in the direction of Helstrom. Once Morthian was withing striking distance, Helstrom slammed his hammer onto Morthian's back, pushing his armor into the concrete floor. Morthian quickly got to his feet and swung his halberd at Helstrom's legs, effectively knocked Helstrom to the ground. Morthian then leaped towards Helstrom, halberd held high above his head, ready to enact the finishing blow. Helstrom rolled out of the way of the blow just in time and got back to his feet. Helstrom was confused, he thought this was a duel not some death match!

Morthian began to strike at Helstrom with a nearly unending flurry of attacks, Helstrom used his hammer to shield himself from the attacks but it did very little to help. Finally, Morthian slashed his halberd at Helstrom's wrist, causing him to drop his hammer. Morthian, seeing his opportunity to slay the supposed heretic, swung with full force towards Helstroms head. Helstrom caught the blade with his bare hands and destroyed the blade in one fluid move. Helstrom didn't mean to do this but it none the less happened.

Helstrom seeing his opportunity, quickly reached for his hammer and slammed it into Morthian's skull, knocking him several feet across the room. Helstrom stood still in the silent room, had he just killed the Supreme Grand Master? Oh god… he had.


	7. Chapter 7 Rise of Evil

Chapter 7: Rise of the Greatest Evil

Helstrom was rushed to the makeshift court that the Grey Knights had previously created for the appearance of the Black Knights. They put servo handcuffs on Helstrom and stood him in front of Librarian Tanitus who acted as the new judge for the time being. The Grey Knights filled the court as jury for Helstrom. The rest of the Black Knights were left in their cell while their leader was accused of heresy and assassination at the highest degree.

"Order in the court! Helstrom is accused of assassinating Supreme Grandmaster Morthian in combat. We all know the punishment for killing one of our own, death. All for execution of Lord Helstrom Septimus?" Said Tanitus. After he had spoken, the majority of Grey Knights raised their weapons in agreement.

"All for his continued imprisonment?" A few Grey Knights raised their blades in agreement but not nearly enough to insure the survival of Helstrom. Today Helstrom will die, today is the end of his journey as guardian of humankind…

They laid Helstrom's head on a stone block while a Knight of Flame wielding a halberd acted as his executioner. Helstrom was strapped in place with his neck exposed and his armor shed. The time had come, this was it, the end. The Knight of Flame raised the blade above his head and swung it with full force onto his neck. Helstrom's head was instantly severed from the rest of his body, blood spilled all over the floor forming a pool on the stone floor. Helstrom saw a vision just before his body laid limp. He saw a shadowy figure standing in front of him. The figure stood in a dark room making it difficult to make out any of the figure's details. The dark creature said to him, "It's time, a new god shall rise and destroy all others!" The rest of the Black Knights were taken to trial after Helstrom's body was removed from the block. As soon as the rest of the Black Knights were taken out of the cell and half escorted to the court, a gigantic figure could be seen rising from underneath the Librarium, utterly destroying it due to its massive size. It appeared to be a massive black colored daemon with a unholy scythe in his hands. Its eyes were bright red his body covered with a robe black robe that covered his entire body. The daemon god let out a roar as it emerged from beneath Titan's surface.

The Grey Knights fought the daemon god with unending fury, the Black Knights helped as well. The fight was horrific, hundreds of Grey Knights had died in the battled, several of Titan's facilities tumbled, Stormravens and Dreadnoughts laid in ruin, this battle would be engraved in the Grey Knights deeds of glory if not for one thing…

After hours of what seemed like senseless fighting, Lord Kaldor Draigo finally fought of the daemon and banished it back into the warp. The cruel evil daemon had been silenced, but at what cost? Nearly, 3,000 Grey Knights had been killed in the battle, none of the Black Knights had fallen except Helstrom, however his body was never actually found after the battle. The Black Knights took one of the Grey Knight's remaining Stormravens and flew it into the warp portal that the daemon god had been banished through. The Black Knights had escaped but will always keep an eye on their brothers from inside the warp. They will arrive to help the Grey Knights in their most dire moments whether if they want them to or not.

Once these events came to the Inquisition's attention, an Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor was sent to track them down accompanied by a squadron of Deathwatch veterans. They have yet to have found any trace of them. This story will forever be simply legend to that of the Grey Knights and within the Inquisition, it will not be recorded in any of the Grey Knight's Deeds of Legend. For this story will cause some Grey Knights upon recruitment to question their masters and the great Aegis even before they have been taught to harness it. That kind of uncertainty will get a Grey Knight killed in combat will daemon so it is best for it to simply be forgotten. After the events of the Daemon of the Death's arrival, Lord Kaldor Draigo was appointed Supreme Grandmaster of the Grey Knights for his heroism in battle and his undying loyalty to the Grey Knights. Once Kaldor was appointed, recruits were being rounded up quickly throughout the universe and tested to see if they have what to takes to be a recruit for the Grey Knights. With Kaldor leading the Grey Knight chapter, their reconstruction to their past success is all but assured...


End file.
